Close Your Eyes
by roversfan
Summary: <html><head></head>On the first night of my job, I made a big mistake. I left the room.</html>
1. The First Night

**_Ello! I would like to thank all my fans..._**_ the none of them... **For the support!**_

_**A serious thank you to mystery8icarus for inspiring me with her great story called The Lost Ones. You should check it out. Well, this is my first fanfic! *Pulls out devices that plays clapping* Thank you! *Bows to thin air* I'll get to it!**_

* * *

><p>I pick up my coffee and flashlight, getting ready for my first night shift at my favourite childhood restaurant, Freddy's Pizzeria. I'd been scavenging around my apartment looking for my tossed away newspapers for a job. I've seen ripoffs and horrible jobs, but this one convinced me.<p>

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift.**

**12 am to 6 am.**

It had excited me there, but I went on.

**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.**

**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

What? They're just kidding, right? Yeah, yeah.

**120 a week.**

I was okay with that.

I had gone to the bathroom to comb my brown hair. It's not like I'm going to a party or something, but I still want to look nice. I had put on a sweatshirt that slumped over my shoulders and some jeans. Comfortable enough for a whole 6 hours. I looked into my hazel eyes, and smiled. I was ready to go. I had called the manager and talked about it, I ended the call asking him to text me in the morning of the day I'd be going to work. I had just received it this morning. I drove to the pizzeria and was greeted with the manager. He had an awkward smile and a weird bow tie on. He murmured "Hi, Kendall, uhh, I'll show you around the place," he added "before it gets to midnight..." He entered the Pizzeria saying "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for children and grown-ups alike where fantasy and fun come to life!"


	2. Attacked

**IT'S ME... roversfan :D**

**Thank you so much Burn Shadow for the favorite and follow, I really appreciate it!**

**We will continue our quest with our hero, Kendall, while she sits in a room doing absolutely nothing...**

* * *

><p>The manager shows me the Show Stage with the creepy animatronics. He then takes me to the Dining Hall, which is right in front of the Show Stage. He shows me the Backstage, with the creepy heads, before rushing out. He points over the to the Restrooms and then to the Pirate Cove, he explains the animatronic in there is out of order and is un fixable or whatever. He shows me the kitchen and says that the camera in there is broken, one of the animatronics really like it in there. They 'accidentally' broke it. He adds that the camera can pick up sound, though. He takes me down a hallway called the East Hallway, and then shows me my room. He explains that there is also a West Hallway parallel to the East Hallway. He checks his watch and explains there is not enough time to show me that. He sprints out the door before they close and lock.<p>

12am, my shift starts. I look around and find a tablet. I pick it up and turn it on to find three animatronics. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. They actually sorta look funny. I decide it would be fun to go and check them. I get up and walk outside, ignoring the ringing I hear in the Office. I stumble down the West Hall and to the Show Stage, where I see the animatronics. I wave my torch around saying "Hello Bonnie, Chica, nice to meet you, and what's going on Freddy? I smile to myself and start walking back, until I hear a low voice booming "Get her."


	3. Saved

_**I got lots of reviews to make it longer, so I will try ;-;.**_

_**Thank you to DragonkynNatKiasu for the follow c:. Here we go.**_

* * *

><p>I am picked up from behind and thrown to the ground. I try to get back up but someonething picks up my legs and my head hits the ground. I am, again, thrown, but into Pirate Cove. I turn around to face the curtains and see all 3 animatronics.

Chica yells "Finish her, Foxy."

I look around and nearly throw up from the shock that I can see another face staring right back at me."Arr, what be yer' problem?" Foxy, I think it is, asks.

Bonnie says "She is the security guard. Shove a suit on her already!"

Foxy replies "Aren't you supposed to do that while ye' be in the room?"

Freddy answers "She was stupid enough to come out of the Office." Bonnie adds to that "Just kill her already."

"Wait, she came out of that room?"

Chica yells "Yes!" with a sigh.

Foxy says "Well, that's nice, unlike the other guards who didn't bother getting off their ass, she actually stood up. That's cute of her." He then rubs my head, his fingers going through my hair. "She can stay with me, if you don't want her out there.

Freddy says "Okay. Let's go back." he turns, along with the other animatronics, and steps out.

Foxy looks at the curtains. "Don't worry, they'll like you soon enough."

I clear my throat and ask Foxy "What am I supposed to do?", surprised at how high my voice was compared to the other 4.

Foxy answers "Arr, I'll be speaking to them about it, trust me on this, matey, they appreciate you actually coming out of that bloody office." He gets up and leaves. I can hear Foxy's voice talking to Freddy and the others. I check my handy wristwatch out of habit, and see that it's 6:03 am. Oh thank god! My shift is over! I run out of the curtains and say "It's morning!" To the animatronics. I sprint out the door, glad that I had left when I had. I practically dive into the car and race to the apartment, breaking the speed limit by 10 kilometres per hour. I swipe my key card into the door and run into my room. I sit on the couch and put the TV on just to stop the silence.

As terrified as I am, I still have a feeling inside me.

I had ditched Foxy and now he is probably being torn apart by the animatronics for letting my ass free from death. I can't think about that right now. I have to sleep, I've been up all night.

I am back in the office, actually working like I should, only one thing, I can't find Bonnie. I searched frantically on the monitor. I take it down and press both lights. Not there. I put the tablet back up, only to find Bonnie screaming in my face. I see static.

The static from my tablet. I forgot that my tablet was up. I take it down and put it up. This time Chica is gone. I check both corners, but on the West Hall corner, there is a poster of Freddy's head, only it's golden. I drop the tablet and it smashes. But I forget about the tablet when I see a golden freddy fazbear suit, almost like it has been tossed away. It stands idle, as if I am not there. After a while, it screeches and pops up in my face.


	4. Best Night Ever

_** Hello, hello (I fixed it dragonkyn c:) Kendall is worried what she has done to Foxy, what if he has been torn to bits? Who knows? (Except me c:)**_

_**Favourites (Thank you!): Crossline421 and RandomGuyonthestreet13 c:  
><strong>_

_**Follows (Thank you!) Crossline421, RandomGuyonthestreet13, EmoPwnage2990 and Formerly Dragon :D**_

_**Thank you all so much for getting deep into just a little story I made c:**_

_**And now, the show must go on!**_

* * *

><p>I literally shoot up out of bed and hit my head on the floor. "Ow." I say, rubbing it. Last night's dream was horrible. I nearly had a heart attack (twice). I make myself some cereal, because no-one doesn't like it, and eat it, my hair flowing freely. When I'm finished, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I check my handy wristwatch again and see that it's 11:28. Wait! My night shift! I have to get ready! I can't go there in my pyjamas! I have to get dressed. I put on a shirt, with a little cat face on it, and a hoodie over, since I was pretty cold. I put on my blue jeans and check my watch again. 11:45. I put on normal white socks and yellow sneakers, then race to the car. I don't drive as fast as last morning, but I want to make it to my job early so the doors don't close on me when I am outside. 11:50. I am here. "Phew." I say, wiping sweat off my forehead, even though I wasn't sweating. I walk into the doors and sit down. I want to do my job like it should b done. I check the time on the tablet. 12:00. Here it goes.<p>

I hear ringing and I scavenge around for a phone. I don't find it, but I pick up still.

_"Uhh, hello? Hello?,"_

"Hello?" I say, before I realise that it's a voice message.

_"Well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night 2. Uh, congrats!,"_

"Yay?"

_"Uh, I-I won't talk as long this time, because Freddy and his friends tend to be more active as the week progresses,"_

"Th-they do?"

_"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, you know?,"_

I check the cameras, and no one is on the Show Stage.

_"Uh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often,"_

"Oh my GOD, THEN WHY IS HE NOT ON THE SHOW STAGE?"

_"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to lose power, right?"_

_"Oh my god, I am seriously freaking out right now!"_

_"I-I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots on your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors,"_

_"That is not helping!"_

_"So if you cannot find something- or someone- on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

_"How do I hang up?" I ask, tears falling out of my eyes because of how scared I am._

_"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react,"_

_"Why did I come back..."_

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger of course! I'm not implying that,"_

_"O-of course not!"_

_"Uh, also check the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

_I check pirate cove, and the curtains are wide open._

_"Arr."_

_I bang the tablet on my head, before putting it down._

_"Foxy! Don't scare me like that!" I say, getting up and hugging him._

_"Woah, woah. She's a hugger, heh. I cut that stupid phone off, arr, we hate it too. does nothing but scare the guard and annoy us. When the guard it scared, they tend to overreact... With the doors... And Freddy gets the kill. Freddy doesn't even like sneaking up on them when the power runs out."_

_"Wait," _my voice so quiet, it sounds like a whisper "Wont the rest of the animatronics kill me?"

"Ha, no way, I had a talk to them last night, arr, I knew you'd come back."

He grasps my hand, and we walk out the hall.

"Arr, they be in the kitchen. Pizza, we all love it. Arr, she's here!" Foxy yells out the last sentence.

"Can I have some pizza?"

"I don't know, ask Chica. She makes it all. Amazing, she be at cooking."

We walk into the kitchen to hear Chica whistling a tune.

"Hello." Bonnie looks at me.

"Hi." I respond. "Why is everyone here?"

Chica answers "We got bored. Pizza?"

"Please." I ask. She tosses me a little wooden pan with some pizza on it. I start eating and Foxy sits on the table opposite the cooking area. I decide to sit up too.

"This is wonderful. How do you make this?"

Chica tells me "I do love pizza."

I lean on Foxy, who asks for a slice of pizza. I don't know how, maybe because I ate or something, I fall asleep.

I awake to only Foxy and I in the kitchen. He had shaken me up. "Where are the others?" I ask.

Foxy replies "On the Show Stage. We saw yer watch at 5:30. You should go, it's nearly 6.

"Aww, I will be back next night." I kiss him, then leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I tell Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

Freddy says "We actually had fun tonight. We got to do what we want, instead of having to go and kill the night guard.

I smile as the chimes for 6am ring, and I leave.

I get in the car and drive home.

* * *

><p>Aww, Kendall and Foxy's first kiss. I tried to make this a lot longer than the others. So tell me what you think of it, and I will see if I should continue this story. See you guys!<p> 


	5. Trouble

_**Wuzzup!**_

**_things start getting real this chapter... Like night 3 c:_**

**_To Nat: Kendall just gave Foxy a little kiss on the side of the jaw, to make him feel good._**

**_pupcrafter is supercool_**

**_she/he follow and favourited. So is everyone else who did... So! Let's continue..._**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the cover of my bed, smiling.<p>

Last night was the greatest. I check my watch. Only 9:45. I get dressed in a white buttoned up long shirt. The sleeves go over my hands, but I still like it. I put on some track suit pants and I leave my shoes off. I'll put them in later. I put my purple and white socks on, though, because they're comfortable. I turn on the TV onto a comedy channel and go into my computer. I see an ad for Freddy's Pizzeria and click on it out of fun. But on the page, I see that they are trying to shut the place down. They have been sending police and S.W.A.T over there to try and shoot down the animatronics! Why would they want to do that!? I race to the car (can't count how many times I've raced to my car before.) and speed off to the pizzeria. Surprisingly so, there are no borders around. Wait, are they only going to attack at midnight? I hope so. I go into the pizzeria and see the clock in there at 11:55. Wait, 11:55? It took me 2 hours to get here? I don't think so. I check my watch. 9:55... My watch has the wrong time! It was working right every other day? I see Foxy running down at me.

"Hi Fo-" He covers my mouth.

"Shhh!" He speeds over to the backstage and props me under the table. "Now, you stay right there, laddy."

"What?"

"Don't make a sound."

I check my watch. 10:02. That means it's just over midnight.

*BANG BANG*

I hear someone trying to break through the door. I peek outside and see all these armed forces trying to break into the Pizzeria. One of the door blasts open and goes flying. I see them all rushing in, yelling things like "GO, GO, GO!" I see Foxy hiding next to the wall, perched to attack. I think Bonnie is in the supply closet. I can see Chica peeking out of the kitchen. I can only see Freddy's glowing eyes in the Dining Room. He seems to like sitting in the dark.

Someone stares right at me. They aim their pistol and fire. I have no time to react before it blasts through my shoulder.

I hit the ground.

I can see Foxy jump on someone and tear their head off. He then sprints into Pirate Cove. Bonnie comes out of the closet and shoves 2 suits on 2 people. Chica sweeps someone who was walking up the East Hallway over, then smashes their head in with a pan.

All the horror still can't overtake the pain of the bullet wound. I crawl into the room and find something glowing. The security tablet was replaying on Foxy and I walking from the office and up the West Hall. We'd been caught, but most importantly, it was all my fault.

I can't think much more before I pass out.

I wake up to see all the animatronics in the backstage. They were staring at me. Chica was perched down next to my arm, I saw her pull a bullet out of my shoulder, which terrified me. Bonnie asked "Is she ok?"

Chica replied "Yes. She needs rest. The skin will heal back."

They had pushed the table at the door. It seemed pretty heavy.

Foxy looked terrified. His hand was curled into a fist and it rested over his mouth. Or jaw, I guess.

Freddy says "Her eyes are open."

Foxy relaxes.

Tears seep out of my eyes as the pain returns.

"Hold on." Foxy says. He kneels down. "Hey, hey. You're gonna be alright. It was just yer' shoulder. You'll live, yet it'll still hurt ya'."

That soothes me a little.

"Here, I'll help ya' up." He puts his hand under my back and lifts it up, so I'm in a sitting position. I stand up and hold my shoulder, it burns, but Chica really helped it.

"Wh-What happened? Why are they trying to shut this place down?"

Foxy answers "They saw us talking with a human. They think we mess up their darn minds."

I tell him "It's not m-messing with me, I-it's nice with you a-around." I say, stuttering over my words as a result of the pain.

Foxy says "Arr, it be nice with you around too, but they don't even kno-" The backstage door breaks open. All the animatronics are sitting in point blank view of the armed forces, but I crawl into the back corner of the room, unseen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliiiifffffhaaangerrrr<em>**

**_Mwuahaha, what are the team gonna do?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter, in Close Your Eyes! In the meantime..._**

**_WHO'S THAT POKEMON?_**


	6. Foxy?

**_Herro! I'm back... For more... So enjoy! c:_**

**_Wow! Thank you guys!_**

**_Favs: MissFennoSwede, NigleBigleman, RedSunMun, deadgermangirl and technoWriter15 c: !_**

**_Follows: NigleBigleman, deadgermangirl and prongsling!_**

**_Lets-a-go!_**

* * *

><p>I grab a Chica head and whisper to it "It's your time to shine."<p>

The first man aims his gun at Foxy, but I peg the Chica head at him. It's jaws penetrate his chin, and he drops his gun. The gun fires when it hits the floor, and it hits Foxy.

"A-rr, m-me bl-oody ch-est!" He wails.

"Chica." I whisper. Chica looks at me and I point to the gun on the floor. She passes it to me. I get the gun with shaky hands, and fire, and fire, and fire. I don't stop until the gun is out of ammo. Half the time I hit the walls, but I hit a lot of people. Tears stream down my eyes. Those people actually had lives. Thank god the rest of the armed forces left when they did.

"I-I think they're gone."

Freddy looks out the door. "Yes."

We all get up and leave the backstsge.

"Wait," I ask, "Where's Foxy?"

Bonnie asks "Is he still in backstage?" I go and sprint into backstage to check.

Foxy lies on the floor, his hand over his chest.

"F-foxy?" I take his hand off his chest and oil streams out of it. "Shit!"

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask the animatronics, putting Foxy's hand back on his chest.

Chica answers "Y-yes, uh, the bullet must've hit hit him in a vital, um, animatronic device. He just shutdown."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, uh, the computer inside the device just needs to... Reprogram itself. Like how human skin heal, basically."

"I-it's all my fault..." I say to no-one.

Bonnie comforts me, saying "No, it's not."

Freddy says "He'll be a day, or two."

Chica says "You should probably go home."

I check my watch. 4:28 am. "Y-you're probably right." I say, and I stumble out and into the car. Instead of home, I drive to the hospital. My shoulder burns and is covered in blood.

I sit in my car, waiting for the sleep mask or whatever to wear off so I can drive. What if Foxy is dead? What if he'll never come back? I wriggle my shoulder so that the pain takes my mind off it.

I think I can drive now.

When I'm driving back, the only thing I can think about is that it was all my fault. Why did I even go back the second night? None of this would've or should've happened.

I reach my apartment and change my blood stained clothes. I put on my pyjamas and go to sleep.

I'm back into backstage, holding the gun again. I aim at the next person in line, but the gun slips and I fire a hole right through Foxy's head.

I wake up on the floor, yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Foxy? Will he be okay? D:<strong>

**and Kendall thinks she's done it all, but has she?**

**What dafuq is going on?**


	7. The New Pizzeria

**_So sorry that I haven't been updating! I've left from Ireland to Canary Islands and I don't have the little time that I do in the morning to write! It may take longer for my chaps to come out. Sorry about that guys. And girls. And multi-sexual beasts. _**

**_Thanks to autobotcoppershadow, DragonCurse4, Halfinsane-HalfMental, NobleSilverShadow, Randall Boggs, ShadowCat98 and XxT334xX for the favourites ㈵6_**

**_And also to Ace in Fire, AlexTheOtaku, Alexandra67374, autobotcoppershadow, KuraiFriend, NobleSilverShadow, ShadowCat98 and XxT334xX._**

**_㈵6._**

**_You guys have no idea how much you, only tapping one button, to me feels like and bla bla bla, but seriously, thank you all so much! Now to get to it before this takes up my whole story._**

* * *

><p>I wake up and go for my daily routine. Breakfast. Well, breakfast in the middle of the night, really, then I wait around 2030 mins and get dressed, go the the pizzeria. But in the middle of the midnight-fast, the lights cut ?out.  
>The lights cut out, but I can still see. Just the outlines of everything, in a neon blue type of colour.<br>The police, SWAT, they're in here. I can see them.  
>"Come out, come out wherever you are!"<br>Is-Is that Freddy's voice?  
>Jack-in-the-box music plays, along with shrieks with little girls and boys yelling. I can't take it anymore! I hold my hands over my ears, but I can still hear everything. My eyes are shut, but I can still see. What is going on? A sharp pain breaks through my arm. I look and see a syringe pumping through my veins.<br>It doesn't take me long until I fall down. Down and down, I never stop, until everything is black.

(? POV)

I tug up the girl. I'm sorry that we had to do this to her.

Apparently she's gone insane. Talking to robots or whatever.

She doesn't look insane. Infact, she actually kinda looks pretty.

"Felix, do you ever stop daydreaming?" The SWAT leader yells. Cris, his name is.

"I'm not daydreaming, it's night. Where's my pillow?" I say, rolling my eyes.

Cris comes over, and points his pistol to the girl's head.

"Easier than I expected."

"Wait... We kill her?" What did she even do?

"Didn't you read the bloody noticeboard? Kill. Her. Kill. KILL?"

"Oh."

She doesn't deserve this. "If we shoot her in here, the apartments will sue. Take her outside." I say, planning something.

"Finally, something's came out of that mouth of yours."

We move to an alleyway, because that's the only un-sue-able place, I guess?

Cris sets her up on a wired fence, and points his gun and fires.

The bullet hits nothing, and the girl is gone. And by gone, I mean in my arms.

Why is no-one shooting her? Because I'm running up the stairs on the outside face of a building. Everyone starts firing, but I know none of them will hit me, because I'm a SWAT member. They will end up in court. But, so will I, if I'm caught.

Im on the roof, and I can hear everyone swarming up the steps.

"Sorry." I say to the girl. I throw her across the building, and she lands with a big thump.

I sprint over to the edge and jump. I slip over, but I still land on the other building.

This is a too serious time to hum the mission impossible theme.

I drag her over behind an air vent and I hold her in my arms, so that they won't see me nor her.

"WHERE THE F**K HAVE THEY GONE?"

My heart is pounding. I can hear them streaming down the stairs again.

Oh god.

"Hey, uhh, I wouldn't mind if you could wake up? It'd really help right now."

And, as if on cue, nothing happens...

I shake her, and shake her. She needs to wake up.

Without even knowing it, I drift off.

(Kendall's POV)

I wake up, sitting in a mans arms. It shocks me and I scream, waking him up.

I step back and he stands up.

"Shh..." He whispers, slowly walking to me.

I kick him in the chest, and he falls onto his hands, coughing.

"I'm not.. Going... To hurt you!" He sputters.

"How am I supposed to believe you!?" I yell, pushing him off the edge.

He screams and I realise something.

Im a monster, I just killed someone who did no harm. What is wrong with me?!

I run over to the edge and see that he's holding onto the edge with his hand.

Oh thank god.

He has a straight face and is staring right at me.

"No need to make conclusions so fast, now help me up, will ya?"

I pull him up. "W-what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Where is a place that you know we'll be safe?"

"Um... The pizzeria! Foxy!"

"Wha-"

"Freddy's pizzeria! We need to get there!"

"Isn't that place on lockd-"

"Shut up and let's go!"

"Woah, not that way. Cris and his friends will be there."

"Chris?"

"Swat."

"Well, anyway, how did we even get here?"

"We jump from building to building."

"What?"

"J-Just follow me. Hurry! Cris will be here!"

He just jumped to the other building.

Is he insane? There is no possible way that I'm gonna jump.

"Nope. Not doing it."

He sighs. "God, he will KILL you. Even if you fall down, your fate will be the same. Follow me if you want to live!"

He's right. Here goes nothing. I jump and fall.

This it, I'm dead.

"Let's go!" He says, grabbing my hands.

Without hesitation, he pulls me up and I immediately jump across.

We keep on going until we land on the Pizzera's roof.

"Thank god that it wasn't on the other side of the road."

"Hey, I know this place off by heart. There is a ladder on the back we can climb down."

I enter the restaurant. "Foxy, woohoo. You here?"

No response. "Bonnie, Chica?"...

"Freddy?"

I slip on a note, but the swat man catches me.

"New and improved Freddy fazbears pizza..." I read aloud.

"Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Toy Freddy... Th-they removed the animatronics!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again, really really sorry about the late post. I tried to put he new FNaF 2 in, but I kinda ruined the rumour about FNaF 2 being the prequel. Once again, FNaF 2 is set in 1987 and was released late 2014, so it was tricky.<em>**

**_(The pay check for FNaF 2 says it's November 1987)_**


End file.
